manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Wire
The Wire is a Green Class weapon that appears in both Manhunt games. It is thick and more like a cable in Manhunt but thinner and barbed with handles in Manhunt 2. The Wire appears in the Manhunt missions Born Again (via trainer), White Trash, Fuelled by Hate (if kept), Grounds for Assault, Strapped for Cash, Drunk Driving (via trainer), Graveyard Shift, Mouth of Madness, Doing Time (via trainer), Divided they Fall, Wrong Side of the Tracks (via trainer), Trained to Kill, Border Patrol, Brawl Game (via trainer) and Time 2 Die (via trainer) and appears in the Manhunt 2 missions Ghosts, Red Light (Wii), Best Friends, Ritual Cleansing and Altered State. Executions Manhunt *'Hasty': Cash wraps the wire around the hunter's neck, after about 4 seconds the hunter becomes limp. *'Violent': Similar to the Hasty execution, Cash wraps the wire around the hunter's neck, the hunter then turns around and falls to his knees, staring into Cash's eyes, it only takes about 5 seconds before the hunter goes limp. *'Gruesome': Cash wraps the wire around the hunter's neck then kicks him in back of his right leg, forcing him to his knees, Cash then puts his knee on the hunter's back as he cuts through the hunters neck, decapitating him. Manhunt 2 *'Hasty': Danny/Leo wraps the wire around the hunter's neck, after about 2 seconds the hunter falls to his knees, after about another 2 seconds the hunter goes limp. *'Violent': Danny/Leo wraps the wire around the hunter's neck, he then continues to cut through the hunter's throat until the he falls to his knees, he then cuts deeper into the throat of the hunter's neck, he releases his grip as the hunter becomes limp. *'Gruesome': Danny/Leo puts the wire around the hunter's legs, he then slices up through the hunter's groin. The hunter then attempts to defend himself on only one knee, Danny/Leo then wraps the wire around the hunter's neck and puts the hunters head on his knee and twists it around, decapitating him. *'Jumping': Danny/Leo jumps behind the hunter and wraps the wire around his throat, he then strangles the hunter to the ground until the hunter draws his last breath. Trivia *The in-game name of this item is simply Wire. *In the beta version, there was a special Barbed Wire, in the level "Deliverance". *In the PC/Wii version of Manhunt 2, the first execution was considerably shortened, where after the hunter falls on his knees, Danny/Leo release their grip straight away. *In the PC version of Manhunt 2, in the Gruesome execution, when Danny/Leo slice the hunter's groin, he makes a loud scream in agony. The scream is unique as the other versions use a commonly recycled one. *In the PS2/PSP/Wii verisons of Manhunt 2, the Gruesome execution does not behead the victim. *The Wire can be spawned in Born Again, Drunk Driving, Doing Time, Wrong Side of the Tracks, Brawl Game and Time 2 Die by using a trainer, however trying to perform an execution with it in Drunk Driving and Brawl Game crashes the game. Gallery Wirepig.jpg|Piggsy Wire icon. Wire.jpg Wire2.jpg Executions Manhunt Manhunt22.gif|"Hasty" Execution Manhunt23.gif|"Violent" Execution Manhunt24.gif|"Gruesome" Execution Manhunt 2 ManhuntTwo1.gif|"Hasty" Execution ManhuntTwo2.gif|"Violent" Execution ManhuntTwo3a.gif|"Gruesome" Execution ManhuntTwo4.gif|"Jumping" Execution Category:Weapons Category:Green Class Weapons Category:Weapons in Manhunt Category:Weapons in Manhunt 2